


Practice

by niichanberg



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Crush, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niichanberg/pseuds/niichanberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke admits to himself that after months of observing, he's developed feelings for Ai despite the boy's apparent crush on Rin. However, in an after-dark private practice session, he's willing to do what it takes to get from Ai what Rin has not yet received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. We're doing this. Buckle your seatbelts kids.
> 
> Just read this fanfiction and it got my blOOD BOILING AND I'M HELLA PISSED AT SOUSUKE SO I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS AND THEN I WILL HOPEFULLY BE FINE YEAH I'M DOING THIS AT 2 IN THE MORNING THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS HERE HAVE SOME SOUTORI TRASH I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT IT'S ALMOST ENTIRELY FUELED BY MY CURRENT OUT-OF-PROPORTION EXTREMELY UNCALLED FOR MISDIRECTED RAGE AT SOUSUKE FOR SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN A FANFIC 
> 
> FUCKIN LOVE YOU S-DOG
> 
> LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD LOVELIES.

"Wow! Amazing, Rin-senpai! You nearly beat your record that time!"

With each word that left the small underclassman's mouth, Sousuke felt his irritation grow. Alas, he couldn't do much about it. Nitori Aiichirou had one hell of a puppy crush on his friend. Was just about notorious for it actually, from what Sousuke had heard snickered and murmured in the locker room at times. In fact, the only person who didn't seem to notice was Rin himself, unless he was just pretending. Sometimes, Sousuke found it hard to tell.

Rin climbed from the pool, grinning, water dripping from his body and his red hair. Sousuke watched as he took a towel handed to him by Ai. He saw their fingertips brush, saw the way a faint blush creeped up Ai's neck, and his eyes narrowed. Though practice was technically over for the day and the majority of the rest of the team was either in the showers or already gone, Sousuke was thankful then for the fact that always appearing leery and intimidating mean the could get away with glowers like the one he was pulling now, staring daggers at the pair as Rin casually draped the towel around his neck. Sousuke wasn't used to this feeling, this envy. He wasn't the type to sit off to the side and brood like this. He took initiative. He took what he wanted. 

He wanted Ai.

Upon first meeting the boy, Sousuke hadn't thought much of him; Ai was diminutive, too eager to please, and just not that fast in the water. There wasn't much there for Sousuke to like. But, the more he watched the second-year interact with his best friend, the less that seemed to matter. He began to see other things: dedication, loyalty, admiration. All directed towards Rin. Chiefly Rin. Though he wasn't one to do the things Rin did to deserve this behavior from Ai, Sousuke found himself desiring it anyway. He wanted the annoying kid to shower him with that attention, with that respect and... affection.

 

If Rin could get it out of this kid, so could he.

 

By the time he realized his feelings for Ai had worked their way deeper than he had known, it was too late. By that point, every time he saw Ai in the hallway or at practice, he could only picture instances in his head of the boy accidentally bumping into him, blushing and murmuring as he did, or the boy openly admiring his swimming performance, calling him 'Sousuke-senpai' rather than 'Yamazaki-senpai', the list went on and on. But, the same thing always tore him from his brief reveries: Rin. Without fail, Ai would shower attention on Rin. Rin-senpai this, and Rin-senpai that. It was infuriating. And it only got worse with time. Soon, the only thing Sousuke knew would stop whatever this was would be getting Ai, even if it was just the boy's body. He had to have something.

 

Over time, the appeal of cornering Ai in the showers one day and having his way with him grew. Not only would his intense desires be sated, but he would have taken the one thing that Rin had not yet received from the boy.

 

Bordering on livid, Sousuke watched Rin come his way. He'd positioned himself strategically between the showers and the pool, the better to stop Ai with and put his plan into action. Forcing his face back into its normal neutrality, he nodded at his friend as he passed. Ai, who had been following Rin, ducked his head as Sousuke raked his eyes over the swim trunks-clad form and tried to hurry past him into the showers. Before he could, however, Sousuke stopped him with a hand on the boy's shoulder. Glancing behind himself to see if Rin had noticed, Sousuke was relieved to watch as Rin disappeared into the locker room.

 

"A-ah, Yamazaki-senpai—," Ai stammered, his eyes flitting just about everywhere but Sousuke. Satisfaction seeped through Sousuke. Ai would be getting no help from Rin's presence now. No way to run from the situation. Perfect.

 

"Nitori," Sousuke interrupted the boy curtly. "In five hours' time, I want you back here, ready to swim. Understand?"

 

Ai looked up at him then, his eyes widening in surprise and confusion. "But Yamazaki-senpai, why do I need to—"

 

"Your times are getting worse," interjected Sousuke once more, sternly. "Being on the relay team is a privilege. If you're only going to hold the rest of us back, I will need to have a discussion with the captain." He paused to look Ai up and down. "You want to remain on the relay team, don't you, Nitori?"

 

There it was. Ai's face flushed a deep, shameful red. "Yes, y-yes, very much, Yamazaki-senpai." The boy was starting to quiver at the implied threat. "Of course— Of course I'll be here. Thank you, senpai!" With a jerky, brief and shallow bow, Ai hurried off to the locker room. Sousuke watched him go. Perfect, so far. 

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed in a haze for Sousuke. He was forced to evaluate the decisions he'd made, and that was the worst part. Now that his in-the-moment, heated wave of envy had passed, he had to contemplate his next move carefully. What exactly would he do, now that he would have Ai all to himself? The answer, he thought, was simple enough: Take what he'd been wanting, of course. It didn't sound so solid and foolproof then, but just the same, he knew he would go through with it. The memory of Ai's tantalizing, vulnerable blushing assured him of that. Lying in his bunk, watching the clock tick down the minutes, he found himself growing semi-hard at the thoughts, the mere thoughts of the things he would be able to do to Ai, not too long from now.

 

His desire was spurred on by the thought that somewhere else on campus, Nitori Ai was watching the clock as well.

 

 

Sousuke arrived slightly later than he'd told Ai too. When he walked out onto the pool area to see Ai clad in his swimwear and standing by the water, that redness tinging his cheeks, he was pleased he'd made that decision. 

 

"Yamazaki-senpai!" he greeted Sousuke, who nodded in response.

 

"You're here. Very good, Nitori." Sousuke delighted in the way Ai sheepishly looked to the tiles. God, had he always been so responsive?

 

"Now then, let's begin."

 

 

Sousuke liked to think that he was doing the team a favor, training Ai one-on-one like this. It certainly seemed to be helping the boy. Has Rin ever done this for you? Sousuke watched as Ai finished his lap and touched his feet down, stabilizing himself and looking to Sousuke for approval. He let himself display a faint smile, enough to cause Ai to grin back at him with joy. Yes, this was what he wanted. But not only this.

 

"That's enough," he grunted, and Ai began to climb out of the pool. "You're improving now. Just remember the things I showed you, alright?" 

 

Ai nodded eagerly. "Yes, senpai! Thank you so much for helping me!" He flashed a smile at Sousuke, and the upperclassman felt the urges he'd been suppressing for the past couple of hours rush to the surface. Ai sauntered off to the locker room, and whether he realized or not, Sousuke was not far behind him.

 

He watched from a safe distance as the younger boy stripped and readied to shower. As he did this, Sousuke tried his best to make it appear as if he was occupying himself with a busted zipper on his duffel bag. In reality, he was stealing open glances at the denuding Ai, and when he heard the shower turn on, he left the bag without delay, heading for the shower Ai had disappeared into.

 

Hesitating only the briefest of moments, Sousuke threw the curtain to the side and barged into the small space.

 

"--! Y-Yamazaki-se— nn—" Ai was only able to get out a part of his name before Sousuke had him by the shoulders and was crushing their lips together, invading that perfect mouth with a domineering tongue, just as he'd fantasized before. 

 

To Sousuke's surprise, instead of Ai's small hands pushing in resistance at his chest, he felt slender arms tentatively wrap around his neck. He felt rather than heard a faint sigh of pleasure escape those soft lips, and that was all it took for the last of Sousuke's dwindling inhibitions to vanish. He was getting what he wanted, and Ai was giving it to him.

 

As he thrust his tongue in and out of Ai's wanting, moaning mouth, Sousuke reached one hand up to tightly grip the back of Ai's head, tugging it suddenly and pulling their lips apart. They were still for a moment, though Ai's shallow pants were almost enough to make Sousuke dive right back into things. But no, he wanted clarification. Pinning Ai up against the shower wall, Sousuke held Ai's heavily-lidded gaze with his own serious one.

 

"Ai," he murmured, leaning closer, brushing his lips against the boy's as he spoke. "Have you been waiting for this? Tell me, all that time you were fawning over Rin, were you waiting for me to get you alone? To thrust you against the wall, like this? To fuck you, Ai? Is that what you wanted?"

 

Ai's voice was breathy, just short of pure sensuality, and it was driving Sousuke insane. "Senpai, I— I don't know, I— I wanted—" His reply dissolved into a deep breath, and Sousuke felt a horny shiver pass through the boy.

 

But that wasn't good enough. Sousuke gripped Ai's slim cock with one hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb ever so lightly. "What did you want, Ai?" He wasn't even sure if he wanted the boy to answer right away; the noises that spilled from his reddened, kiss-swollen lips were almost too much.

 

Ai gasped at the sensation, and began a very slight thrusting of his hips into his senpai's hand, beginning to lose himself in the unfamiliar touches. "Yamazaki-s-senpai, since you came I wanted to— I thought about you— and me, doing— this— I wanted it, senpai—"

 

Enough. All Sousuke had wanted to hear, it seemed. As Ai had been speaking, Sousuke had been reaching into his own swimming trunks to pull out his long, aching member. Now, he used it to cut off Ai's words, sliding it up against Ai's own dick. The friction dragged a heady moan from the boy, and a pleasured groan from himself. 

 

"Ai," he whispered into his kouhai's ear, pausing to bite softly at a sensitive lobe. "You're gonna get it, Ai." 

 

Using both of his hands, he gripped Ai's legs near the knees and lifted him up, so that he was supported solely by the tile wall and Sousuke's heated body. In his daydreams, Sousuke had imagined that he would end up preparing Ai's hole with his fingers, and sliding inside to fuck him like he— like they— had wanted. Instead, the heat of the moment ran away with him, and he was impatient. He wanted to get off, he wanted to get Ai off, he wanted to cum together with this boy he'd wanted to take from Rin so badly.

 

Sousuke thrust hard and repeatedly up against Ai, their groins rubbing erotically together, bringing both of the teens closer and closer to their peak. The warm shower water raining down on them combined with their needy juices made for a slick, slippery operation. Ai trembled nonstop at this stimulation his imagination had been unable to capture with such magnitude. Wet and needy, needing all of this, he leaned his head back against the shower wall and was helpless and immobilized by the powerful thrusts that rocked him back against the tile. It all felt so good, Ai was crying out mindlessly as his cock rubbed against Sousuke's much larger one. It was all he could do to helplessly clutch at Sousuke's strong shoulders as he was pushed closer and closer to inevitable release.

 

The buildup was ecstasy. It felt as if Sousuke knew just how close he was getting, and made every single forceful thrust count. The boy cried out his senpai's name as he felt himself pushed across the point of no return. "Sousuke!"

 

Jaw set in concentration and tense exhilaration, Sousuke fell apart hearing Ai moan out his name in that reckless, sexual way. As he felt a new warmth splash across his front, he knew that his coveted boy had cum, that he had made this boy cum. It was the last push he needed before he was releasing himself as well, and his seed mixed with Ai's as he pressed their bodies together.

 

Sousuke held them like that for a minute or so, his face buried in the crook of Ai's neck, just above his thrumming pulse. He listened as Ai's frenzied gasps gradually calmed, and when they did, he gently lowered Ai and himself the the floor of the shower, letting the hot water begin washing away their combined evidence of sex. 

 

Ai was listless, and rather than let him lean against the wall, Sousuke adjusted the boy's body so that he would rest against him instead. He then took this opportunity to run a thumb across Ai's slightly-parted lips, slightly proud of the tender state he'd caused them to be in. 

 

"Ai," Sousuke said lowly. The boy's closed eyes fluttered open at the sound, then flicked up to meet Sousuke's own. In spite of himself, the older young man let a hint of a smile play across his face. "What did you think?"

 

The silver-haired boy's eyes fell shut once more in post-orgasmic weariness. "I think..." he began softly. "I think I wanna practice with you more sometime, senpai."


End file.
